gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hans-Georg Panczak
|GebOrt = Düsseldorf |imdb = 0659207}} Hans-Georg Panczak (*19. Juli 1952 in Düsseldorf) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher. In Glee spricht er Mike Chang, Sr.. Leben Panczak wuchs in Berlin auf. Seine erste Rolle erhielt er 1961 als Kinderdarsteller in dem ARD-Fernsehspiel "Aus Gründen der Sicherheit". Im selben Jahr begann er seine Bühnenlaufbahn am Renaissance-Theater, worauf weitere Engagements besonders an Berliner Bühnen folgten. Er nahm Schauspielunterricht bei Marlise Ludwig. Als Schauspieler ist Panczak vor allem aus Serien wie "Derrick", "Der Alte", "Siska" oder "Der Landarzt" einem breiten Publikum bekannt. Des Weiteren wirkte er in zahlreichen Folgen der Fernsehreihe "Tatort" mit. Seine bekanntesten Rollen als Synchronsprecher waren John Boy (Richard Thomas) in "Die Waltons" oder Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) in "Star Wars". Seine Stimme ist auch in Zeichentrickserien (z. B. als Waylon Smithers in "Die Simpsons") und im Computeranimationsfilm "Final Fantasy: Die Mächte in dir" (Stimme von General Hein) sowie in "Toy Story 2" als kleiner Pinguin Wheezy zu hören. Als Synchronsprecher lieh er außerdem Jackie Chan ("Protector", "Miracles"), George Clooney ("Combat Academy"), Richard Dreyfuss ("American Graffiti"), Sam Neill ("Meine brillante Karriere"), Kurt Russell ("Turm des Schreckens") und Dwight Schultz (Howling Mad Murdock in "Das A-Team") seine Stimme. Er spricht darüber hinaus auch Werbespots im Fernsehen und Stimmen in Computerspielen. Panczaks Sohn, Jan Makino, ist ebenfalls als Synchronsprecher tätig. In Glee sprechen die beiden ironischerweise Mike Chang, Sr. und Mike Chang, welche ebenfalls Vater und Sohn sind. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1971: Dem Täter auf der Spur (Fernsehserie, Folge Flugstunde) *1973: Der Menschenfreund (Fernsehfilm) *1973: Tatort: Das fehlende Gewicht *1975: Der Strick um den Hals (Dreiteiliger Fernsehfilm) *1975–1996: Derrick (verschiedene Rollen, 12 Folgen) *1976: Die Tannerhütte (TV-Film) *1977: Wie würden Sie entscheiden? *1979–2007: Der Alte (verschiedene Rollen, 25 Folgen) *1979: Tatort: Die Kugel im Leib *1983: Tatort: Peggy hat Angst *1984: Liebt diese Erde (Fernsehserie) *1985–2002: Ein Fall für zwei (verschiedene Rollen, 10 Folgen) *1987–2010: Der Landarzt (73 Folgen) *1987: Zärtliche Chaoten *1988: Tagebuch für einen Mörder (TV-Film) *1989: Keine Gondel für die Leiche (TV-Film) *1991: Tatort: Tod im Häcksler *1994: Tatort: Bienzle und das Narrenspiel *1995: Spur eines Zweifels (TV-Film) *1996: Das Zauberbuch *1997–1999: Operation Phoenix – Jäger zwischen den Welten (Fernsehserie) *1998–2008: Siska (verschiedene Rollen, 5 Folgen) *1999: Tatort: Der Heckenschütze *2002–2005: Edel & Starck (Fernsehserie) *2003: Tatort: Väter *2005: Bernds Hexe (Fernsehserie) *2006: Kurhotel Alpenglück (TV-Film) Synchronisation Hans-Georg in der deutschen Syncrhonkartei Filme Mark Hamill *1977 als Luke Skywalker in "Krieg der Sterne" *1980 als Luke Skywalker in "Das Imperium schlägt zurück" *1983 als Luke Skywalker in "Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter" *1998 als Mike Hawkins in "Commander Hamilton" *2001 als Nußknacker in "Jay & Silent Bob schlagen zurück" Tom Arnold *2001 als Henry Wayne in "Exit Wounds - Die Copjäger" *2002 als Lionel Quince in "Sweet Dream Alabama" *2003 als Archie in "Born 2 Die" *2011 als Beethoven in "Beethovens abenteuerliche Weihnachten" Seth MacFarlane *2005 als Glenn Quagmire in "Family Guy präsentiert: Die unglaubliche Geschichte des Stewie Griffin" *2007 als C-3PO (Glenn Quagmire) in "Family Guy präsentiert: Blue Harvest" *2009 als C-3PO (Glenn Quagmire) in "Family Guy präsentiert: Irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwann auf der dunklen Seite" *2010 als C-3PO (Glenn Quagmire) in "Family Guy präsentiert: Es ist eine Falle!" Jackie Chan *1985 als Billy Wong in "Der Protector" *1987 als Johnny Lung in "Action Hunter" *1989 als 'Charlie' Cheng Wah Kuo in "Miracles - Der beste Boss der Unterwelt" Eloas Koteas *1998 als Edgar Reese in "Dämon" *2009 als Abel Campos in "Die Vierte Art" *2009 als Chuck Dooney in "Defendor" Richard Thomas *1980 als Shad in "Sado" - Herrscher im Weltraum" *1990 als Bill Denbrough in "Es" *1993 als Richard Farley in "Lauras Schatten" Richard Anconina *1980 als Boum-Boum in "The Mad Mustangs" *1984 als Michel in "Duett zu dritt" Steve Carlson *1977 als Steve Hanso) in "Schlappschuss" (2.Syncro) *1977 als Steve Hanson in "Schlappschuss" (1.Syncro)(Kinoversion) Stephen Dillane *2000 als Noel Quigley in "Ein Ganz gewöhnlicher Dieb" *2004 als Mr. Allen in "Haven" Gilbert Gottfried *1990 als Mr. Peabody in "So ein Satansbraten" *1992 als Mr. Peabody in "Ein Satansbraten kommt selten allein" David Keith *1980 als Wayne Robinson in "Goldene Träume" *1982 als Sid Worley in "Ein Offizier und Gentleman" John Leigh *2002 als Háma in "Der Herr der Ringe - Die Zwei Türme" *2003 als Háma in "Der Herr der Ringe - Die Rückkehr des Königs" Peter MacNicol *1992 als Marty in "Housesitter - Lügen haben schöne Beine" *2004 als Philip Gascon in "Breakin' All the Rules" François Morel *2002 als Alain Costes in "Trilogie der Leidenschaft - Ein tolles Paar" *2002 als Alain Costes in "Trilogie der Leidenschaft - Nach dem Leben" Michael Sheen *2009 als Aro Voturi in "New Moon - Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde" *2011 als Aro in "Breaking Dawn - Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht - Teil 1" Daniel Stern *1982 als Laurence "Shrevie" Schreiber in "Diner" *2006 als John in "Krumme Geschäfte" Sting *1985 als Baron Charles Frankenstein in "Die Braut" *1987 als Daniel Osler in "Julia und Julia" Randy Couture *2008 als Dylan Flynn in "Redbelt" *1945 als Eliot Foley in "Traum ohne Ende" Synchro (DVD 2008) Chow Yun-Fat *1994 als Ko Chun/Der Gott der Spieler in "Hard Game" *1972 als Marco Polo jr. in "Die tollkühnen Abenteuer des Marco Polo junior" *1980 als Yu-Sing in "Die Blutsbrüder der grausamen Fäuste" *1981 als Priester in "Über dem Jenseits" *1985 als Ankündiger in "Asterix - Sieg über Cäsar" Synchro (Kino 1985) *1990 als Poorman Radiomoderator in "Men at Work" Sonstige *1957 Jonathan Haze als Jeremy Perrin in "Gesandter des Grauens" *1959 Brett Halsey als Philippe Delambre in "Die Rückkehr der Fliege" Synchro *1963 Larry Domasin als Raoul Almeido in "Acapulco" *1966 Hideaki Esumi als Otsuka in "Tokyo Drifter – Der Mann aus Tokio" (1990) *1968 Peter Lee Lawrence als Jess Bryan in "Killer adios" *1971 Sean Bury als Veselius' Sohn in "Das Schreckenscabinett des Dr. Phibes" *1972 John Savage als Loney in "In schlechter Gesellschaft" *1972 Tristan Rogers als Tony Weller in "Im Rampenlicht des Bösen" *1973 Richard Dreyfuss als Curt Henderson in "American Graffiti" *1974 Cliff De Young als Burt Coombes Jr. in "Harry und Tonto" (1980) *1974 Don Wong als Officer Don Wong in "Der Boss von San Francisco" *1974 Jon Yule als Robin in "Frightmare" *1975 Kurt Russell als Charles Joseph Whitman in "Turm des Schreckens" *1976 David Westberg als verletzter Sandmann in "Flucht ins 23. Jahrhundert" *1976 Patrick Fierry als Costa Valdez in "Der Greifer" *1977 Huib Rooymans als Jan Weinberg in "Soldiers" *1977 Jessie DeWayne als Lloyd in "Car Wash - Der ausgeflippte Waschsalon" *1977 Yasuyoshi Shikamura als Sam Wan in "In der Höhle des schwarzen Panthers" *1977 Yip Fei als Hua in "Eine Prise für tödliche Pfeifen" *1978 Giovanni Vettorazzo als Spitz in "Sie nannten ihn Mücke" *1978 Jeff Paul als Schütze im Fahrstuhl in "Zombie" *1978 John Megna als Corporal Ackley in "Die Letzte Schlacht" *1978 Paul Mace als Rat in "Vorhof zum Paradies" *1978 Rod Stouffer als Rod Tuckek in "Zombie" *1978 Sam Shepard als Der Farmer in "In der Glut des Südens" *1979 Mel Gibson als Tim in "Tim – Kann das Liebe sein?" *1979 Sam Neill als Harry Beecham in "Meine brilliante Karriere" *1979 Saverio Marconi als Giovanni in "Die Wiese" *1979 Tom Berenger als Butch Cassidy/Robert Leroy Parker in "Butch & Sundance: Die frühen Jahre" *1980 James Ingersoll als Arthur Helms in "Der Horror-Alligator" *1980 Michael Ontkean als Willie Kaufman in "Willie & Phil" *1980 Michael York als Lyosha Petrov in "Der Eiserne Vorhang" *1980 Sam J. Jones als Flash Gordon in "Flash Gordon" *1980 Timothy Webber als Mo in "Monster im Nachtexpress" *1980 Wong Yue als Li Pao-Tung in "Der Tätowierte Adler" *1981 Bruce Li als Chang Wei in "Der Unbesiegte" *1981 Clint Howard als Stanley Coopersmith in "Der Teufels-Schrei" *1981 John Vine als Ronny Devereaux in "Das Geheimnis der sieben Zifferblätter" *1981 Ray Charleson als Elf Crow in "Hawk - Hüter des magischen Schwertes" *1981 Walter Lucchini als Joe Costolani in "Die Rache der Kannibalen" *1982 Andrea Occhipinti als Dr. Peter Bunch in "Der New York Ripper" *1982 Martin Sheen als Tom Daley in "Saison der Sieger" *1983 Gregory Hines als Ray Kasternak in "Das Bombengeschäft" *1983 James van Patten als Kevin Carrigan in "Young Warriors" *1983 Joe Pantoliano als Guido in "Lockere Geschäfte" *1983 Mickey Rourke als Aurelio D'Amato in "Eureka" *1984 Adam Mills als Toby in "R.S.V.P. - Hollywood flippt völlig aus" *1984 Christian Borromeo als Willy Stark in "Murder Rock" *1984 Gary Cole als Capt. Jeffrey MacDonald in "Ich bin kein Mörder" *1984 Richard Newman als Pfandleiher in "Der Chaos-Express" *1985 Dale Midkiff als Duke in "Streetwalkin' - Auf den Straßen von Manhattan" *1985 Emilio Estevez als Kirby Keger in "St. Elmo's Fire - Die Leidenschaft brennt tief" *1985 Enrique Sandino als Chaco in "Game of Survival" *1985 Eric Idle als Der Fahrradfahrer in "Hilfe, die Amis kommen" *1985 Jean-Marc Barr als Absalom in "König David" *1985 Miguel A. Núñez Jr. als Spider in "Verdammt, die Zombies kommen" *1985 Robert Grubb als Pig Killer in "Mad Max - Jenseits der Donnerkuppel" *1985 Tim Choate als Howe in "Def-Con 4 - Das letzte Kommando" *1986 Allan Kayser als Brad in "Die Nacht der Creeps" *1986 Andy Garcia als Angel Moldonado in "8 Millionen Wege zu sterben" *1986 Anthony Higgins als Peter Jones in "Max Mon Amour" *1986 Christian Anders als Dealer in "Der Stein des Todes" *1986 Craig Hamann als Tyler in "Das Geheimnis des Grabmals am Nil" *1986 Daniel Roebuck als Jay Leno in "The Late Shift - Spätvorstellung" *1986 George Clooney als Maj. Biff Woods in "Combat Academy" *1986 Guillermo Ríos als Carlos Ochobar in "Holt Harry raus!" *1986 Kirk R. Thatcher als Vulkanischer Computer in "Star Trek 4 - Zurück in die Gegenwart" *1986 Michael Carmine als Ruben in "Die Gnadenlose Clique" *1986 Ray Liotta als Ray Sinclair in "Gefährliche Freundin" *1987 J.J. Cohen als 'White Zac' in "Der Prinzipal - Einer gegen alle" *1987 Jimmy Smits als Tom Lopez in "Das Ritual" *1987 Michael Shaner als Selbstmörder in "Lethal Weapon - Zwei stahlharte Profis" *1987 Miguel Ferrer als Bob Morton in "RoboCop" *1987 Peter Licassi als Paul Terenzi in "Space Invaders: Killer Klowns From Outer Space" *1988 David Hunt als Harlan Rook / Ed Butler in "Das Todesspiel" *1988 Francis Guinan als Tommy Malin in "Der Letzte Outlaw" *1988 Jeff Fahey als Ray McGuinn in "Sein letzter Kampf" *1988 Jon Gries als Louie in "Mein Nachbar der Vampir" *1988 Keenen Ivory Wayans als Jack Spade in "Ghettobusters" *1988 Ken Bones als Robert James Lees in "Jack the Ripper" Synchro (ARD *1988 Pruitt Taylor Vince als Lester Cowens in "Mississippi Burning - Die Wurzel des Hasses" *1989 John Thaddeus als Tommy in "Sea of Love - Melodie des Todes" *1989 Ron Cook als Mews in "Der Koch, der Dieb, seine Frau und ihr Liebhaber" *1989 Vincent D'Onofrio als Young Gar in "Die Jugger - Kampf der Besten" *1990 John Lynch als Shades in "M.A.R.K. 13 - Hardware" *1990 John Turturro als Bernie Bernbaum in "Miller's Crossing" *1991 Dave Finnegan als Mickah Wallace in "Die Commitments" *1991 Taylor Negron als Milo in "Last Boy Scout - Das Ziel ist Überleben" *1992 Damian Young als Sheriff in "Simple Men" *1992 Patrick Labyorteaux als Fester in "3 Ninja Kids" *1993 Robert Joy als Fred Clawson in "Stark" *1994 Richard Keats als Nicholas Sinclair in "APEX" *1994 Thierry Lhermitte als Julien in "Ein Mörderisches Abenteuer" *1995 Michael O'Keefe als Tom (alt) in "Das Geheimnis der drei Wünsche" *1995 Peter Lindsey als Harry Hardaway in "Ironfist" *1996 James Pertwee als Michael in "Superbrain, die Tunnelgangster von Berlin" *1997 Brian Reddy als Les Worrell in "Dante's Peak" *1997 Jack Coleman als Peter Harper in "Ein Engel spielt falsch" *1999 Joe Ranft als Whizzy, der Pinguin in "Toy Story 2" *2000 Michael Keaton als Peter Cameron in "Shot at Glory - Das Spiel ihres Lebens" *2000 Shawn Doyle als Jack Shepard in "Frequency" *2000 Vincent Perez als Denis Diderot in "Liebeslust und Freiheit" *2000 William Petersen als Gov. Jack Hathaway in "Rufmord - Jenseits der Moral" *2001 Colm Feore als Caspar Weinberger in "The Day Reagan Was Shot" *2001 James Woods als General Hein in "Final Fantasy - Die Mächte in dir" *2001 Joe Duttine als Paul in "The Navigators - Geschichten von den Gleisen" *2001 Ned Bellamy als Phil Grimes in "Startup" *2001 Pierre Bokma als Herr Ellemeet in "Die Geheimnisvolle Minusch" *2002 Geraint Wyn-Davies als Simon Grady in "Cube 2 - Hypercube" *2002 Gérald Laroche als Marc Jansen in "Gangsters" *2002 Jared Harris als Mac McGrath in "Mr. Deeds" *2002 Pete Lee-Wilson als Blutbank-Doktor in "Blade 2" *2002 Rob Campbell als Simon in "City of Ghosts" *2002 William Fichtner als Henry in "Julies Reise" *2003 Alex McArthur als Fred Dowd in "Killing Candy" *2003 Joe Lando als Peter Jensen in "Devil Winds" *2003 Louis Mandylor als Frank Bianci in "Betrayal - Der Tod ist ihr Geschäft" *2003 Peter Elliott (III) als Patrick in "Terror Peak - Der Vulkan" *2003 Steve Buscemi als 'Hesch' Abramowics in "Die Grauzone" *2004 Ed Quinn als Pvt. Joe Griff in "Starship Troopers 2 - Held der Föderation" *2004 Lennart Jähkel als Arne in "Wie im Himmel" *2004 Matt Schulze als Faisal in "Out of Reach" *2004 Roy Dupuis als Vincent Papineau in "The Cop, the Criminal and the Clown" *2004 Sean O'Bryan als Paul Davis in "Liebe auf Umwegen" *2004 Søren Pilmark als Erik Dreier Jensen in "Königspatience - Intrige im Parlament" *2004 Yann Collette als Froebe in "Immortal – New York 2095: Die Rückkehr der Götter" *2005 Bill Romanowski als Case in "Shooting Gallery" *2005 Bruce Campbell als William Cole in "Man with the Screaming Brain" *2005 Cesar Montano als Guerilla Führer Juan Pajota in "The Great Raid - Tag der Befreiung" *2005 David Wenham als Eden Fletcher in "The Proposition - Tödliches Angebot" *2005 Larry Day als Dr. Rick Gordon in "Snake Man" *2005 Marty Lindsey als Zodiac Killer in "Der Zodiac Killer" *2005 Toby Jones als Robert Cecil in "Elizabeth I." *2005 Tony Plana als Sheriff Herbst in "Vampire Bats" *2006 Albert Dupontel als Präsident in "Ränkespiele der Macht" *2006 Chris Potter als Dan Abrams in "Superstorm - Hurrikan außer Kontrolle" *2006 Jeremy Piven als Harv in "Cars" *2006 Nicolas Cage als Zoc in "Lucas, der Ameisenschreck" *2006 Steven Flynn als Leo Finn in "Jesse Stone: Totgeschwiegen" *2006 William Tapley als Frank Gaines in "Second in Command" *2007 Andrew Stevens als Andrew Davis in "Walking Tall: Lone Justice" *2007 Harry Shearer als Waylon Smithers in "Die Simpsons - Der Film" *2007 Kirk B.R. Woller als Frank Shaw in "Urban Justice - Blinde Rache" *2007 Michel Vuillermoz als François-Xavier in "Kid Power - Die Nervensägen" 2007 Donnie Wahlberg als Andy Burnett in "Kings of South Beach" *2008 Ken Stott als Trüffeljäger (der Dachs) in "Die Chroniken von Narnia - Prinz Kaspian von Narnia" *2008 Matt Stone als Luke Skywalker in "South Park - Imaginationland - Fantasieland" Cut *2008 Rob Paulsen als Tintentupf in "Arielle, die Meerjungfrau - Wie alles begann" *2009 André Marcon als André Peyrac in "Lösegeld - Wie viel ist dein Leben wert" *2009 Jon Tenney als Jay Harding in "The Stepfather" *2010 Jean-Paul Rouve als Justin de Saint-Hubert in "Adèle und das Geheimnis des Pharaos" *2010 Ken Jeong als Daro Solturi in "Beilight - Bis(s) zum Abendbrot" *2010 Kôichi Yamadera als Goone in "Pokémon 13 - Zoroark: Meister der Illusionen" *2010 Radek Holub als Obermüller Mašek in "Habermann" *2010 Tim Bagley als Carl in "Operation: Endgame" *2011 Gavin O'Connor als J.J. Riley in "Warrior" *2011 John Ventimiglia als Weinstein in "Flypaper - Wer überfällt hier wen?" *2011 Larry Miller als Willie Meegan in "Gefährliche Überraschung" Serien Trey Parker *1997- als Charles Kincaid in "South Park" in Ep. "Guitar-Queer-O" *1997- als Luke Skywalker in "South Park" in Ep. "Fantasieland Teil 2" *1997- als Michael Bay in "South Park" in Ep. "Fantasieland Teil 1" *1997- als Steve Jobs in "South Park" in Ep. "Humancentipad" *1997- als Wut-Therapeut in "South Park" in Ep. "T.M.I." Mark Hamill *1995-2003 als Dr. Sam Stein in "Outer Limits - Die unbekannte Dimension" in Ep. "5" *1997-2003 als Mark Hamill in "Just Shoot Me - Redaktion durchgeknipst" in Ep. "Die Liste" *1999- als Luke Skywalker in "Family Guy" in Ep. "Ein Davidstern am Himmel" Richard Thomas *1972-1981 als John Boy Walton, Jr. (1. Stimme) in "Die Waltons" *1990-2010 als Roger Jenkins in "Law & Order" in Ep. "Würde" *1995-2002 als Dr. Stephen Ledbetter in "Outer Limits - Die unbekannte Dimension" in Ep. "Das Experiment" Giancarlo Esposito *2006 als Vance in "Kidnapped" *2011-2012 als Sidney Glass in "Once Upon a Time - Es war einmal ..." Gregory Harrison *2009- als Brandon Tharpe in "Drop Dead Diva" in Ep. "08 (Verrückt)" *2010-2011 als Dave in "Hot in Cleveland" in Ep. "Seniorenteller (2x09)" Naoki Makishima *2005 als 'Ekoda' in "Speed Grapher" *2005 als 'Willem' in "Trinity Blood" in Ep. "6" Larry Miller *2009-2010 als Dr. Walter Stratford in "10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse" *2010 als Larry Diller in "Shake It Up - Tanzen ist alles!" in Ep. "Das Tischtennis-Match" Donnie Wahlberg *2006 als Paul in "Runaway" *2008 als Jimmy in "In Plain Sight - In der Schusslinie" in Ep. "Wie der Vater so der Sohn (3x01)" Jay Brian Winnick *2009- als Mr. White in "Zeke und Luther" in Ep. "Starke Männer - Schwache Nerven" *1965-1967 als 'Stachelschwein' in "Kimba, der weiße Löwe" in Ep. "6" *1974-1998 als Polizist am Schreibtisch in "Derrick" in Ep. "Gib dem Mörder nicht die Hand" *1997- als 'Luke Skywalker' in "South Park" in Ep. "Imaginationland" Sonstige *1959-1973 Tim McIntire als Mike Crawford in "Bonanza" in Ep. "Verfluchtes Gold" *1963-1989 David Allister als Bruchner in "Doctor Who" in Ep. "Das Urteil, Teil 9 bis 12" *1963-1989 Glen Murphy als Dibber in "Doctor Who" in Ep. "Das Urteil, Teil 1 bis 4" *1963-1989 James Saxon als Oscar Botcherby in "Doctor Who" in Ep. "Androiden in Sivillia" *1965-1968 Clive Clerk als Bashik in "Tennisschläger und Kanonen" in Ep. "Falsches Spiel in Las Vegas" *1965-1969 Peter Haskell als Ward Whitcomb in "Big Valley" in Ep. "Gefährliches Spiel" *1972-1977 Rafael Campos als Turban in "Die Straßen von San Francisco" in Ep. "Selbstjustiz" *1973-1978 Michael Margotta als Jack Donnelly in "Kojak - Einsatz in Manhattan" in Ep. "Requiem für einen Polizisten" *1978-1982 Anthony Herrera als Peter Grant in "Der Unglaubliche Hulk" in Ep. "Gefallene Engel" *1978-1982 Henry Polic II als Donald in "Der Unglaubliche Hulk" in Ep. "Mörderische Maskerade" *1979 Vladimír Dlouhý als Peter Maier in "Die Märchenbraut" West-Synchro *1979-1993 Adam Arkin als Mark Baylor in "Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens" in Ep. "5-9 & 19" *1982-1986 John Macchia als Kelly Travis in "Knight Rider" in Ep. "Schnelle Teufel" *1982-1986 Stanley Kamel als Sonny Martin in "Knight Rider" in Ep. "Tödliche Orchideen" *1982-1993 James Read als Herb Sawyer in "Cheers" in Ep. "Die Buchhalterparty" *1983-1987 Dwight Schultz als Capt. H.M. 'Howling Mad' Murdock (1. Stimme ARD) in "Das A-Team" *1984-1985 Christopher Guard als Coggy in "Die Dreibeinigen Herrscher" *1984-1985 Robin Langford als Duc de Sarlat in "Die Dreibeinigen Herrscher" *1984-1986 Jason Connery als Robert of Huntingdon in "Robin Hood" *1985 Beau Bridges als Randy Claggett in "Space – Der Mensch greift nach den Sternen" *1986-1990 David Leisure als Nicky Mintz in "ALF" in Ep. "Schulden und Sühne" *1987-1991 Peter Horton als Gary Shepard in "Die Besten Jahre" *1988-1992 Woody Harrelson als Richard in "Mein Lieber John" in Ep. "14" *1989- Dustin Hoffman als 'Mr. Bergstrom' in "Die Simpsons" in Ep. "Der Aushilfslehrer" *1989- Harry Shearer als 'Smithers (2. Stimme)' in "Die Simpsons" *1989- Steve Buscemi als 'Dwight' in "Die Simpsons"in Ep. "4" *1989-1996 Perry King als Roger in "Geschichten aus der Gruft" in Ep. "Wenn die Nacht kommt" *1990-2010 Dylan Baker als Sanford Rems in "Law & Order" in Ep. "Rückstoß" *1991-1993 Philip Michael Thomas als Willy Dumas in "Zwei Supertypen in Miami" *1991-1996 Karel Roden als Goldauge in "Prinzessin Fantaghirò" *1992-1993 Michael Beattie als 'Chief Delaney' in "Die Abenteuer der T-Rex" *1992-1998 Brent Stait als Eddie Doyle in "Highlander" in Ep. "7" *1995-1999 Erik Thomson als Hades in "Hercules" *1995-2000 Randy Vasquez als Don in "Sliders - Das Tor in eine fremde Dimension" in Ep. "Gefährliche Fracht" *1995-2000 Will Schaub als Parker Whitmore in "Sliders - Das Tor in eine fremde Dimension" in Ep. "Das ewige Leben" *1996-1999 Bronson Pinchot als Mr. Pontormo in "Clueless - Die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens" in Ep. "Die große Liebe?" *1996-2003 Paul Feig als Eugene Pool in "Sabrina - Total verhext" *1998-2004 Darryl Theirse als Henry Millman in "Becker" in Ep. "Lichter der Großstadt" *1999- Eric Roberts als Sam Winfield in "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit" in Ep. "13" *1999- Martin Short als Henry Palaver in "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit" *1999- Seth MacFarlane als 'Glen Quagmire' in "Family Guy" *2000 Stephen Fry als Prof. Bellgrove in "Gormenghast" *2001- David Pittu als Roy Loftin in "Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier" in Ep. "Blutspur Teil 1 (09.01)" *2001- Leland Orser als Reverend Wyler in "Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier" in Ep. "Die sieben Todsünden (08.05)" *2001- Steve Guttenberg als Clay Darren, Sr. in "Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier" in Ep. "Mörderische Intrige (07.06)" *2001-2005 David Andrews als Lorian in "Star Trek: Enterprise" in Ep. "E²" *2001-2009 Chris Elliott als Rev. Pearson in "Immer wieder Jim" *2002-2005 Dan Lett als Calvin Larson in "Sue Thomas: F.B.I." in Ep. "Der Mentor" *2002-2005 Scott Wickware als Agent Houseman in "Sue Thomas: F.B.I." in Ep. "Auf der Flucht" *2004 Angus Macfadyen als Roy Bremmer in "5ive Days to Midnight" *2004-2006 Mark Dacascos als Tyre in "Stargate: Atlantis" *2004-2007 Martin Cummins als Gabriel Hewitt in "4400 - Die Rückkehrer" in Ep. "Die Kolonie im Wald" *2005 Danny Webb als John Jefferson in "Doctor Who" in Ep. "Der unmögliche Planet & Der Höllenschlund" *2005 Eiji Takemoto als 'Kokuryou' in "Speed Grapher" *2006 Hikaru Hanada als 'Raul Creed' in "Ergo Proxy" *2006- Robert Curtis Brown als Chuck Reilly in "The Game" in Ep. "7+8" *2006- Russell DeGrazier als Coach Stan Traub in "Friday Night Lights" *2006-2007 Peter Kent als Michael Flune in "Meine peinlichen Eltern" *2007- Brett Cullen als Wayne Sutry in "Damages - Im Netz der Macht" *2007-2010 Kevin Doyle als John Constable in "Die Tudors" in Ep. "1,2" *2007-2010 Martin Murphy als Simon Fish in "Die Tudors" in Ep. "10" *2007-2011 Andy Kindler als Kanzler Tootietootie in "Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place" *2008 Andrew Robertt als Ranssyn Fane in "Legend of the Seeker - Das Schwert der Wahrheit" in Ep. "Die Prophezeiung" *2009- Keong Sim als Mike Chang Sr. in "Glee" in Ep. "3, 5, 8 & 22" *2009-2011 John Michael Higgins als Professor Whitman in "Community" in Ep. "3, 9 & 25" *2009-2011 Mark Teich als Direktor Jenkins in "Tripp's Rockband" *2010 Joel Garland als Mann an Bar in "The Big C" in Ep. "Bärendienst" *2010 Ned Eisenberg als Dr. Volimer in "The Big C" in Ep. "Herbst" *2010- 2011 Matt Craven als Dan Grant in "Justified" in Ep. "1; 1 & 11" *2010- Lane Davies als Mr. Krump in "Meine Schwester Charlie" in Ep. "Duncan gegen Duncan" *2010-2011Brian Goodman als Joe in "Justified" in Ep. "Kojoten (1x04)" *2012 Tim Bagley als Richard Pratt in "Web Therapy" Kategorie:Synchronsprecher